Глава 368
Третья Печать – 368-я глава Fairy Tail Хиро Машимы. Returning to Fairy Tail under the control of Seilah, Elfman reveals the capture of Lisanna and recalls his current state as a slave who must destroy the guild. In their jail cell, Natsu and Lisanna attempt to free themselves but are unable to do so. Meanwhile, Crawford attempts to find Jellal's location while Erza is tortured by Kyôka for the same information. Elsewhere, Jellal's battle against the Oración Seis comes to a grinding halt as Zero awakens and pierces the former councilor with his Magic. Содержание thumb|200px|left|Elfman holding the Lacrima Upon seeing him return, the members of Fairy Tail ask Elfman what happened to him and where Lisanna is, to which he glumly reveals that she was captured and the councilor they were sent to protect is dead. While other members try to cheer him up by stating that they can find his sister, Cana criticizes him for leaving his sister and returning. Though he claims he tried to follow them but failed, this makes her even angrier, asking how such a thing is possible. As everyone else tells Cana to hold her tongue, Elfman leaves to get some rest. In actuality, he has been forced into serving Seilah of Tartaros in exchanged for not being forced to kill his sister. As his master, Seilah has ordered him to plant a special Lacrima in the Fairy Tail Guild, one which is 500 times as strong as Jupiter and will annihilate the guild. With seemingly no choice in the matter, Elfman looks at the Lacrima orb in his hand and recalls his orders to destroy his guild. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lisanna attempt to work together in order to get their cuffs off, but are unable to do so despite their attempts. Though Lisanna theorizes that they cannot be broken with the strength of a human, Natsu insists on trying it on her, though she refuses. Suddenly, much to the duo's surprise, a blanket is dropped into the cell by Silver, who claims that though he cannot let them leave, he doesn't want to leave Lisanna naked. As Natsu asks Silver who he is, he tells Lisanna that he smells like Gray while Silver walks away, seething at the fact that Natsu of all people is present. In another room of the hideout, Franmalth pesters Crawford Seam to locate Jellal, the latter telling him to stop talking, as he is attempting to do just that. Utilizing his Super Archive Magic, Crawford claims the search will be easy and that Jellal will soon be found. Simultaneously, Erza is bound by the tentacles of Yakdoriga, who receives an order from Kyôka to continue its torturing. With that, Yakdoriga begins electrocuting Erza until it's told to stop and release her. Kyôka attempts to ask once again for Jellal's location, but Erza merely asks her to release Mirajane. Disappointed, Kyôka tells her servant Demon to begin once again, this time doubling Erza's sensitivity to pain as the electrocution begins and her screams echo throughout the dungeons. Elsewhere, Midnight speaks up during the Oración Seis' battle against Jellal, asking how he will free them, to which Jellal replies that he will do so by defeating them. As Jellal prepares to attack, Zero suddenly awakens and fires a beam at the former councilor, much to everyone's surprise. As the beam penetrates his body and sends him flying, Meredy attempts to help Jellal, but is told to stay back. Though she refuses and wishes to help, Jellal persists when suddenly Zero pounces atop him and delivers a devastating blow, laughing maniacally as Meredy cries and at the same time Crawford updating Franmalth on Jellal's situation. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Джерар Фернандес vs. Кобра, Гонщик, Ангел и Миднайт Использованная Магия, Проклятия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * |Sūpā Ākaibu}} * |Rifurekutā}} * Проклятия * * |Makuro}} Заклинания * * * |Dāku Kapurichio}} Предметы * *Ультра-Концентрированная Световая Лакрима Навигация en:Chapter 368 es:Capítulo 368 fr:Chapitre 368 Категория:Требуется Перевод